Numerous design innovations have hitherto been introduced into the multilayer construction of golf balls, and many balls have been developed to satisfy the needs of not only professional golfers and skilled amateurs, but also amateur golfers having mid or low head speeds.
Such golf balls are described in, for example, JP-A 2011-092708, JP-A 2000-61001, JP-A 2000-61000, JP-A 2002-764, JP-A 2000-61002, JP-A 2000-60997 and JP-A 2014-132955.
However, further improvement in terms of increased distance is expected even of these golf balls. Also, among golfers whose head speed is not very fast, even when it has been possible to maintain a good distance on shots with a driver (W#1), the feel and durability of the ball often leave something to be desired. The “feel” of a golf ball refers to the kinesthetic sensation experienced by a player at the moment of impact when striking the ball with a golf club. In this invention, the feel is considered to be good when it is both soft and solid at the same time, the word “solid” indicating a sense that the ball will travel far. Accordingly, there exists a desire for a golf ball which enables even amateur golfers to fully achieve both a good feel and a good distance.